The Hunters' Anthology
by InkMore
Summary: A series of short stories of Beacon's finest. Stories of adventure, love, and even redemption. So come and read their stories and see what lies in store for them. T for Language.
1. Lucky Charm

A loud roar was thrown into the air from the mighty Ursa Major before succumbing to its demise and fell to the ground along with the other Ursa minors. Cardin with weathered breath took his mace off the side of the Ursa's face and stumbled on forward into the ground.

"Dammit, just a bit more." He said coarsely as pain coursed through his body trying to get up with no luck.

'Hopefully the team got the others away and called for the professors'

The thought of him being concerned for others greatly humored him. Cardin tried to stand up again but, the last blow from the Ursa proved too much for his body. He continued to lay there hoping that help would arrive before more Ursa's or even beawulves find him.

Cardin laid there for an hour with no sign of rescue.

As the time passed waiting for help Cardin's vision has started to fail him. His vision has started to blur as he felt the warm trickle of blood course down his face. His armor badly dented and crushed in the chest area and a few metal scraps on the ground of what was his spaulders. The strong legs that once support his dominating stance are now bruised and possibly broken as he felt no response trying to move them. From a distance he saw his scroll smashed on the ground due to the intense battle.

'It always had to be an Ursa Major' His cynical thought raised a small smile in his mouth. He didn't even know why he was smiling.

'I gotta give it a hand to Jaune, he survived and killed one and here I am dying from one. He made it looked easy'

He then remembered he took out a few of them and silenced the thought of Jaune of being better then himself. Though he couldn't help but gather a small ounce of respect for him.

Soon Cardin's body started to slightly shutter as a deathly cold started inching through his body. His body is already starting to fail on him. However Cardin didn't feel afraid. In fact he was strangely happy. He knew all of his wrongful deeds would lead to some like this. Didn't accounted for another Ursa Major encounter but, it wasn't his place to question Karma's punishment. All the times he mocked the other students for their faults when he alone had the most, all the times he pushed the weak when he knew he too was weak, it all lead to this.

He could imagine it now that a celebration would be held by everyone for his death. Jaune and Pyrrha laughing how a measly bear took him out while Ruby and her gang mock what's left of himself. What a laugh! The talk of the century.

His mind started to shift to side to side within his conscious. However despite his mind sinking, he thought more of his earlier life. Like how his father would always comment that he was meant for greatness if it weren't for the Faunus. He thought of that weakling rabbit-ear girl. Velvet her name was if he recalled. He tried to recall why he was such an insufferable jerk towards the shy girl. It's not like Velvet did anything to him. The only crime Velvet committed was that she allowed a guy like me to continue bullying her.

The strong should govern the weak and rule with no obligations. Those who aren't human or strong don't deserve their lives. These were his father ideals...His lineage's ideology. A bunch of blind bigotry and hate that Cardin has made himself a prime example. It only took him now that he could have done better.

Thinking about it now, he wondered why he wanted to follow his father's ideals. It's not like he was a great father. His father drank profusely and hit his mother who only showed concerned and tenderness like any mother should. Cardin's thought soon shifted about away from his father to his mother. He wanted to thank his mother for all the nights she comforted him when he was young during tough times. Even more how he wanted to say how sorry he was such a failure of a son. He felt small tears forming.

"Now now Cardin," His voice barely let out, "Winchesters don't cry." Another silly motif his father decreed holding back his tears.

Before he could even regress his tears back he heard howling from a distance. Then multiple howls. From Cardin's expertise he deduced they were from a beawulf. A pack of them. There was no indication that anyone was coming. His moment was finally closing.

'If these injuries aren't going to kill me, then those beawulves will...that sucks'

Cardin's mind soon started drifting further and further down that he could barely stay conscious. He though to himself he was going to take a long nap and never wake up. However something within him was bothering him. Like a small prick within his brain that kept him from dozing off into the abyss. In the deep crevice of his inner-thoughts he knew he wanted to live. He couldn't just die like that.

Despite the state of his body which barely had any warmth he struggled to move. He needed his weapon. If he were to die from a pack of dirty bunch of grimms, he rather take a few out with him then dying without a fight. While still laying on the floor as his legs are out of the equation he gathered every ounce of energy on to his arms to blindly search for his weapon. The howls of beawulves grew louder motivating Cardin to reach out more. Ignoring the sharp pain for every centimeter of movement blindly looking for his mace he felt a warm element within the ground. He clutched his fingers along with the dirt gripping the item and knew what it was. Cardin didn't even have to look at it to know it was a white rabbit tuft charm he 'stole' from Velvet.

"This is most definitely not a weapon." However Cardin ceased the searched. There wasn't enough energy for him to try again even if he wanted to. The tuft oddly radiated warmth which his hands didn't want to let go of.

Sadly the charm warming effect didn't seem to do Cardin's falling conscious any good. He was already passed the slipping point and he knew his body would finally succumb to the sweet embrace of death. Cardin's mind began to fade. Yet despite his mind fading he was oddly calm once again through the warmth of the charm.

'God...you sure has an ironic sense of humor...my last thoughts are trying to say sorry to that weak girl Velvet...and wanted to see if we can be... frie-'

Cardin's eyes finally closed and his life passed away.

The pack of beawulves finally emerged from the forest thickenings. Fueled by hunger and malice they looked viciously for a target. They saw the carnage of Ursa bodies and along it the body of Cardin's. The growling beawulves encircled the hunter and slowly closed in .

* * *

[Beep]...[Beep]...[Beep]...

'Ugh what the hell is that damn noise..."

[Beep]...[Beep]...[Beep]...

'Clearly I'm in hell since I can't even enjoy silence' Cardin soon felt his mind slowly pulling itself together.

[Beep]...[Beep]...[Beep]...

"Dammit someone shut that damn thing..." He softly spoke as his eyes slowly peeled away the darkness blinding himself with a bright light before his eyes finally adjusted themselves to his new surroundings. "off."

He woken to find himself in Beacon's infirmary room. The evening sunset casting a warm orange through his environment. To Cardin's surprise, he found himself on a hospital bed wearing nothing but an infirmary gown. However Cardin's more prominent worry was the snoozing bunny-eared girl who was sitting next to him as she laid her head on the side of his bed.

The silly notion of Cardin was that Velvet came to finish off what the grimm couldn't. He tossed the notion away as too inplausible as he thought she didn't have it in her to do so anyways. Only waking her up will he find out.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Cardin yelled because subtlety was not his strongest point however, he soon started to regret it afterwords as his throat was still too sore. It did do the trick however when poor Velvet jolted back up sitting position.

"Cardin you are awake!" She said frightened and relieved at the same time. Cardin only gave her a puzzling look.

"Yes, I'm most definitely awake...do you know what happened?" Cardin asked hoping to get some answers.

"You and your team saved them...the elementary-students from the field trip." Velvet said with a smile, her eyes brimming with respect. A smile, Cardin though, he wouldn't think he would ever see. "Professor Port and Goodwitch came and eradicated all the remaining grimm before they could get to you is what I've been told. Right now your team is talking with Headmaster Ozpin about the report"

For once he was glad his teammates were capable of something useful. He tried moving but, the pain was still there. Velvet saw his struggle to stand but acted against it.

"You shouldn't move Cardin you were seriously injured back there." Her face indicated concern.

"I thought I died." Cardin somberly admitted.

"You did die Cardin... a good 7 minutes of clinical death but, thanks to modern medicine they resuscitated you back to life." Velvet snapped back.

"Alright that explains one thing but, how come you are here?" He figured if he actually did made it out alive she would be the last person he would see first or be congratulated by. Her presence did made Cardin curious.

"Among the students you saved was my younger brother who described you bravely facing off 3 Ursa minors and an Ursa major as your team evacuated the students away from harm." She said giving a gentle smile that even gave Cardin a pang in his chest. "I've always thought you were a no good bully who mocked faunus for whatever reason but, it seems like even you are capable of doing good."

She stood up from the chair and made a small bow. "I Thank you and your team again for saving my brother's life. He means the world to me."

Cardin was lost for words. Truthfully he didn't even realized the connection because he was so focused on the battle. Then he realized the familiar warmth was still within his closed hands. Slowly he unraveled them to show Velvet's rabbit tuft charm. He motioned Velvet to come closer and place the charm near her. Velvet looked quite shocked as she patted herself for the charm hoping the charm was with her. Cardin just sat quietly waiting for Velvet to scold him. However she didn't. She did the unexpected. Taking back the charm she placed it back into Cardin's hands where he slowly closed them feeling again the warmth.

"This charm purpose was to bring the carrier good fortune." Velvet said tenderly. "For you to save my brother when I couldn't and for surviving an ordeal that no normal hunter wouldn't, I believe it serves better if it were with you."

"But, I..." Cardin was once again lost for words. He could only say the first thing that came to mind for Velvet. "I'm sorry."

Velvet couldn't help but smile as she was seeing a new side of Cardin. A better side. She then stood up again from her chair,brushing off herself off as she ready herself leave. "I'll let you to rest now, and I'll tell the nurse that you've woken up."

She was heading towards the door before even reaching the handle, Cardin mumbled out a faint sentence that caught Velvet off guard.

"Come again?" She asked reconfirming her suspicion.

"I said...can we start over and be friends." Cardin said holding his head high gazing at the ceiling. He didn't want the embarrassment or fluster be visible across his face. Death was one thing, anxiety is another thing and he wasn't ready to face both.

Velvet let out a small giggle. In her mind the great bully Cardin in such a weakened state was asking a faunus girl for a chance in friendship. She thought if all people go through such drastic changes when close to death. Velvet then saw it in Cardin's expression that he genuinely meant his words.

"Hey is that a no?" Cardin getting fed with the amused look of Velvet's face. He never expected her to say yes but, he had to try. Velvet still thought of the request which made Cardin's anxiety rise even higher.

"Maybe." Velvet finally spoke. Cardin wasn't sure but, he thought he saw Velvet with a sunny expression in her face. He deducted his vision might be a bit off due to the morphine. However Cardin had a feeling he wasn't wrong. "Well I'll see you when you get better Cardin, have a fast recovery." She quietly left and Cardin couldn't help but see her ears twitching more than usually then before.

'Hmph just a maybe? I almost die saving those brats and I just only get a maybe?'

Cardin then smiled.

'She'll see me later huh...I never knew she was such a cheeky girl under that nice-girl exterior'

Cardin once again exhausted had he decided that he should rest so he can go out and about. A hunter's job is never over after all. More work to be done and more grimms to depopulate. In the end of all his thoughts he couldn't wait to try and make up lost time on trying to not as a better hunter but, as a better person.

'I'll see her again indeed'


	2. Baked Goods

Edited: Fixed spelling errors, general mistakes, and better sentence structure.

* * *

Pyrrha was considered a goddess on the battlefield. She is a perfect balance of lethal force and an unwavering wall that any team would fight over for. Despite her prodigious skill sets, she was also an astonishing beauty that every man in Mistral heart stop when within her presence. Yet she never took advantage of any of that. Pyrrha was rather modest of her position in Beacon. All these elements still made her irresistible to the interested and feared in the field. However every person has a weakness. Pyrrha was facing hers now.

Today she faced a new challenge. A challenge she faced before but, always had great difficulty with. She stood in front of the school's kitchen counter sprawled with baking ingredients. Fighting the grimm was one task she can easily perform but, cooking and baking is something she was never fully learned.

"Don't worry Pyrrha you got us ladies to help you!" Beamed Ruby, the prodigal leader of team RWBY, as she messed with a bowl full of flour.

Today Pyrrha was sure she would finally learn how to bake a simple batch of cookies. She has the help of her female colleagues: Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Velvet, and lastly Ruby. All of which were also trying to bake cookies as well.

"Valentines suck." Nora said as she picked up a few eggs. "Why do I have to make them cookies only for them to eat it and not me?"

Weiss who was already stirring her batch just scoffed at Nora's remark, " A brute like you would never know the exhilarating joy of seeing a guy yearn for my affection."

The all the ladies look at Weiss in a judgmental way that made Weiss feel offended. "What!? Don't look at me and think you girls haven't thought of it too."

All the girls thought of it and looked down in shame save for Yang, Velvet, and Pyrrha.

"Eh I'm not ashamed of that," Chimed Yang , " plus I like it when a guy shows appreciation."

Pyrrha soon started to make her batch however she started wavering as she guessed on how much sugar and flour she should mix in. She believed it was a 4:1 ratio but, that seemed wrong in her head. Luckily Velvet saw Pyrrha's struggle and decided to help out.

"Here you should take a look at this recipe that my mother sent me," Velvet placed a note card filled with instructions, "This should be a great beginning recipe if you have trouble." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Velvet, I...would still be struggling if it weren't for your aid." Pyrrha gave a sincere smile that made Velvet fluster.

"I-It's no problem. That's why I'm here. I'm just surprised you've never knew how to bake before." Velvet quipped in as she tried to control the red in her cheeks.

Pyrrha gave a light chuckle. "Back when I was training to become a huntress I haven't had the time to learn the more delicate things a lady should know. I learned the art of war before I learned the art of cooking. Mostly prepared rations then baking sweets you know?" Following the recipe given to her she seemed to grasp the concept of how to prepare the batch of cookies. She seems that she owed Velvet a great debt. Pyrrha melted the butter, cracked a large egg, and added some vanilla extract to her bowl. She continued to stir the batch as she added more ingredients until it became a thick glob of cookie dough. Velvet inspected the bowl and gave a thumbs up which brightly made Pyrrha's day.

"See it isn't that hard, you just needed some guidance is all." Velvet soon finished her batch after inspecting her cookie dough. She then saw everyone was finished as well in the preparation stage...except for Nora who seemed to be cackling as she added more ingredients into her mixture.

"Sooooo Miss Pyrrha, who exactly are you going to be giving those cookies too hmmm~" Yang teasingly said elbows on the counter as her hands rest on her chin. "It wouldn't happen to be to your golden boy wouldn't it" Yang's mischievous smile gave no indication of letting the subject off.

All the other girls, aside Nora who was still too busy cackling, were silent as they too were curious. Jaune was a very nice guy, too nice perhaps but, he had his charms that stemmed from his dorky attitude and adorable personality. However compared to Pyrrha who made into a magazine cover as 'Beacon's potential rising star' it was a shock that Pyrrha wasn't dating an athlete or even a prince.

Yet Yang's question only made Pyrrha blush. Pyrrha too doesn't know why she is blushing but, ever since meeting Jaune she couldn't keep him out of her mind. She didn't know if it was infatuation or a sense of admiration but, the goofy slowly-improving leader made her heart race if not only a little.

"I just want to give some cookies to Jaune to show my gratitude for his hard work, I'm also making some for Ren as well." Pyrrha said graciously trying to hide her embarrassment.

Yang let out a slow whistle as she continued eying Pyrrha. "Sounds Scandalous."

"Yang stop teasing Pyrrha, that isn't nice." Ruby finally interjected in. "I find it sweet that your giving sweets to Jaune. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

"You think so?" Pyrrha said a bit too eager

"If that dunder-head can't appreciate cookies from you, then he's a lost cause." Weiss finally butting in the conversation. "Though I'm afraid he might get jealous of all the attention you'll be getting tomorrow considering it's Valentine's Day." She said scheming to do her own teasing.

"I'd happily accept their gifts as it would be rude to decline them but, I'd think nothing more of them." Pyrrha defended.

"So if Jaune gave you some chocolates you'd think nothing of them?" Weiss quickly followed.

"I.. would...umm..." Pyrrha's face started to show shades of red as she though that she rather fight grimms then be asked such personal questions.

"H-hey now lets stop picking on Pyrrha, how about you girls, who are you going to give your cookies to?" Velvet said trying to give Pyrrha some needed space to breath.

"Everyone of course!" Ruby answered first, "I think everyone should have cookies." Her answer was so honest and pure it made Yang turn the other cheek.

'Little sister you are too cute!...I'll protect your purity or my name isn't Yang Xiao Long'

The girls stared at Blake who hasn't said anything else after making her batch. "Any catch for you missy? Maybe perhaps a certain monkey boy." Yang said focusing her teasing to Blake. To Yang's frustration, aside for Blake's love of tuna and books she didn't have any 'ammunition' against her partner. Blake just coolly smiled which unnerved Yang just a smidgen.

"I'll send him one...but, for the person that I'm interested in. I've already sent him something through the mail." Blake answered then continued to preparing her cookies on the tray.

The girls were all surprised that Blake can easily say she fancied someone. However it seemed that was the only thing she'd let off. Yang jotted down in her mental note to interrogate her partner later.

"How about you Yang, who are you going to give your cookies to?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang smirked and pulled out a scroll that she unraveled containing more then 40 plus names of male candidates. "Hmmmm I guess number 4,16,43, and 56 showed considerable effort for yours truly, especially number 4 who does my math homework he will definitely get one." She grabbed a pen from her jean shorts and double circled the number. "I can't have him gone just yet...too much homework to be done."

The girls just looked at Yang with mixed expressions. "Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." Yang said as she scrolled the parchment back up and place it in her jacket.

"So how about you Weiss got a lover boy?...Lover girl?" Yang said trying to steer the conversation off her.

"W-WHAT!? I have never had such thoughts!..." Weiss yelled out to yang. However the rose in her cheeks told otherwise. "I'm making a batch for you guys. So you guys better like it!" Weiss said strongly.

"How about you Nora?" Yang said turning to her battle crazed friend. "Ren right?"

"YEP!" Nora was able to say before she returned back to cackling. The girls were wondering what Nora has been up to the past hour and decided to peek at her side of the table. The girls were horrified to see that in her batch was dyed red and what seemed to be crushed red peppers and various gut wrenching peppers added into the mix.

"...Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"Valentine's Day suck." Nora only said as she soon prepared her batch to the cookie tray.

"Okay...I wonder if the guys have trouble on what to do the day before Valentine's day." Yang trying to make new conversation as they let Nora bake her mad concoction.

All the girls took a moment and ponder.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jaune was reading a book of grimm anatomy when it occurred to him that Valentine's day was tomorrow.

"Hey Ren do you know it's Valentine's day tomorrow? Wanna grab some gifts at the store for the girls?"

"Sure." Ren said weaving a bundle of chains into a chain mail.

"What's that for?" Jaune asked.

"It's for tomorrow." Ren said calmly.

"Well uhhh okay...we can't have the girls getting mad at us for forgetting" Jaune said softly chuckling.

"That makes one of us." Ren answering enigmatically again.

"Oh, by the way Nora doesn't get any sweets or else she'll become sugar crazed." Ren reminding himself of past mistakes.

"We can't have that." Both left to the store and successfully bought gifts without a hitch.

* * *

"How about you Velvet?" Pyrrha asked her cooking mentor. "Do you have someone in mind?"

The question wasn't meant to be teasingly but, Velvet looked down on the floor hiding her face. Her cheeks gave the hint of pink as she stayed silent.

"I-I didn't meant to give you a hard time!" Pyrrha seeing her reaction. "I was just curious...You don't have to answer me."

"N-no it's fine. Aside for my team members, I am giving one to a person I've known since the first semester." Velvet said softly. "I'm not giving him chocolates because I like him but, out of gratitude." A classical Pyrrha defense.

"Oh? What kind of person is he?" Yang got hooked into the conversation.

"Uh...ummm...He's a person I've been tutoring with for history. He has a temper but, sometimes he can show compassion, he's learning that there is more in life than to hate, he can be forceful and a bit idiotic and brash." Velvet soon started listing all the faults within the certain guy with a faint smile. "However he can also be nice and sweet given the time to get to know him. He just needs a bit of patience and good company."

'Uhhhh...that sorta sounds like...naw it couldn't be...could it?' Were all the girls' thought as they kept an eye on Velvet.

"Well whoever this mystery boy is I'm sure they'll be happy to receive your gift."

* * *

Cardin was frustrated. Not just frustrated but furious. He had faced fearsome grimms, gone through hellish training, and even survived death. However today he faced a dilemma that even he couldn't overcome.

"DAMMIT!" Cardin angrily pounded on the kitchen counter. "Why do I suck at baking!"

Russel couldn't be help but stifle a laugh. He's been teaching Cardin how to bake cookies for 2 hours yet it seemed like he was still having trouble. Russel looked at the three trays of burnt cookies that Cardin painstakingly made. Thankfully if it weren't for his parent's bakery that was close by Beacon Russel would have a hard time continuing Cardin's lessons.

"Hey easy on the counter Cardin," Russel tried rubbing off the small dent left on the metal counter. "I'm sure Velvet will like them anyways...given if she doesn't mind a few teeth missing" He held the black cookie and snapped it in half.

Russel suddenly got punched on the side of the arm dropping the cookie along with it. He was going to punch Cardin back but, when he aimed his punch he paused as he saw a muddled Cardin.

"I don't know if she'll like them but, it's a small token of apology for all the crap we've put her through." Cardin said defensively.

'My goodness he's so fun to tease right now' Russel was just enjoying himself too much.

"Now now my fearless leader, I'm sure the timid and shy Velvet would be too afraid to say no to such a fearful and angry brute such as yourself." This time Russel couldn't contain his laughter.

"THAT'S IT!" Soon Cardin lunged after Russel and both started their traditional mini-brawl.

Downstairs on the sales floor were Russel's parent's who were all too familiar with their son's shenanigans.

"They sure are making quite the ruckus upstairs." Stated Russel's mother.

"JUST ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE HER!" Russel's voice was head from upstairs.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Cardin's yelled back.

His father taking a sip of tea only sighed as he heard a few pots fell on to the ground but was comforted by his loving wife.

"It's nice to be young."

* * *

The girls finally baked their batch of cookies after hours of gossiping and most turned out successful. All except for Nora's which fumigated the kitchen with burnt pepper fragrance. Nonetheless everyone prepared their cookies in small plastic bags and ribbons. The night ended peacefully but, tomorrow anything can happen.

After all classes ended for team RWBY and JNPR, Ruby, keeping her promise gave everyone her batch of rose themed cookies. Everyone did agree they were sweet and scrumptious which made Ruby so happy that she decided to bake more.

Yang went off with her list and a duffel bag filled with sun-shaped sugar cookies. She then decided to pay her followers a special visit.

Weiss also gave everyone a batch of cookies in the shaped of snowflakes. However when Yang noticed that there was a batch of cookies in a shape of a yellow moon...or was it bananas. Before she could even question Weiss of the contents she ran from the group saying that Professor Goodwitch needed her immediately.

After Pyrrha scrambled out of a mass of suitors after her, she was able to find Jaune who texted her on the scroll to come to their usual training spot. When she finally climbed up the stairwell leading to the roof she found Jaune sitting on the side of the roof with his usual goofy smile. A smile that always melts Pyrrha's heart. Jaune quickly pulled himself up and walked towards Pyrrha hands behind his back.

"H-hey Pyrrha, hope this isn't weird or anything but, I wanted to give you these." Behind his back he pulled out a classy box of chocolates and a small canister of weapon polish. "I know the weapon polish is a bit off for Valentines, I'd figured you needed some as you're always out."

Pyrrha could only blush as she looked Jaune in the eyes. Jaune seeing her reaction was a bit embarrassed and perplexed. "It's a token of my appreciation for all the hardships you've put up with me and all the training you've invested to get me stronger. Even if for a little bit I just wanted to say thank you Pyrrha for always believing in me."

Jaune, that smooth talker, always said the right things as Pyrrha's heart was circling like crazy. She quickly composed herself , "Thank you Jaune, this means a lot to me and of course I'll always believe in you because you're not only my leader you are my partner."

Jaune face turned beet red. She knew what Pyrrha meant but, the implications overloaded his mind with indecent thoughts. Pyrrha looked quizzically at Jaune only to take a second to realize on what she just said and turned a deeper shade of red then Jaune. "I-I didn't mea...H-here I made these for you!" She quickly gave Jaune her batch of chocolates.

Jaune's face brimmed with light that made Pyrrha's doubt weaken as she feared he wouldn't like them. The chocolate cookies were simple but, when Jaune bit into the cookie he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Jaune said making Pyrrha happy.

The two odd balls then sat on the roof enjoying each other's company eating their gifts as they talked about their day.

* * *

Nora and Ren where at the library exchanging their gifts though Ren look quite defensive and alert then usual.

"What's wrong Ren?" Chimed Nora fluttering her eyes at Ren who knew something was up.

Ren knew Nora and himself hated Valentine's day and instead play childish pranks on each other as Nora described it to be 'more enjoyable then being gushy'.

Last year Ren out triumphed Nora by convincing her parents by completely taking out all her sweets and burning her secret candy stash. Her parent much happily agreed to that proposal. This year he knew Nora would try get him back. Caution was necessary or it meant death to him.

'I hope I didn't make this chain mail in vain'

Ren gave her a box of weapon polish and flowers, tulips, Nora's favorite. He had to play it safe this year. Even if it meant losing this year as the anger in Nora's eyes last year just scared him. However Nora didn't show any signs of hostility. In fact Nora hugged him in the usual fashion if not a bit more affection.

'Maybe she forgotten last year' Ren naively thought.

"Here you go Ren! Tadah! Nora's specialty made SUGARLESS chocolate cookies." Ren could only gulp at the emphasis on the word sugarless. He looked at the cookies questionably, sure they looked adorable but, this was Nora he was thinking about. However no matter what excuse he gave they still looked like plain chocolate cookies. Nora was eying on Ren with a huge smirk.

"What's wrong Ren~" She said sweetly. "You afraid they might contain something bad?" Her last words to Ren's mind sounded malicious. Ren didn't want to be rude to Nora so he thoroughly examined the cookie. It smelled normal, no traces of foreign spices aside a hint of vanilla. He then took a bite of it. To his surprise they were delicious.

"Nora these are delicious." He said to his orange hair friend who only smiled and giggled. "Look Nora about last year's joke-"

"LIE REN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Professor Port came in fuming red and sweating profusely. He spotted Ren along with Nora and stomped over to him.

"IS THIS SOME CRUEL JOKE YOU DO TO YOUR PROFESSORS? LACING COOKIES WITH WHATEVER SPICES THE DEVIL PUTS IN HIS FOOD AND GIVING THEM TO ME." Professor Port screamed breaking whatever silence the library held.

"Wait what? I didn-...NORA YOU!" Ren looked at Nora who gave him a malicious grin. She mouthed the words 'Valentine's Day sucks' at Ren.

"NOW DON'T YOU BE BLAMING YOUR CUTE FRIEND NOW WHEN THIS LETTER WRITTEN BY YOU MAKES YOU THE CULPRIT!" He then angrily grabbed Ren's collar and drag him out of the library and into detention.

Throughout the halls Nora heard the sweet yells of Ren screaming "DAMMIT NORA NEXT YEAR I'LL GET YOU!"

* * *

Cardin finally found the time to look for Velvet. After hours of baking cookies and pummeling Russel he made a decent batch to properly give to his friend.

He found Velvet sitting on a bench underneath a tree hiding underneath the shade reading a book. Quickly composing himself from any jitters he went and approached her. Velvet seeing the tall figure in front of her gave a small smile and politely waved to him. Behind her book hid the small pouch of sweet goods for that certain person.

"Hey." Cardin greeting her.

"Hello." Velvet brightly answered back.

"Here." He gently tossed the bag of cookies to Velvet who was astonished.

"Are these handmade?" Velvet asked innocently. She took a cookie from the bag and took a bite. Cardin only winced as of what her reaction would be. Velvet took a few big chewing motions and then smiled.

"They're stale but, they're good." She said taking another cookie and eating it. Carding could only hide his smile from her.

"It's for all the troubles I've given you." He half admitted sitting down next to her. Cardin then spotted the bag on her lap. Velvet saw the curious look at his face and smiled.

"Oh this? I had an extra in hand and I don't know to who to give this to." She said, her words laced with impishness.

"Is that so." Cardin said smirking at Velvet catching on her intention.

"These are specially made cookies made by yours truly. It would take more then a please and a sorry expression to win these."

"How about a movie and something to eat afterward." Cardin face dead serious. He couldn't go back on his words now. Velvet look at Cardin, her eyes wide open with disbelief.

"I-I umm...really?" Velvet was lost for words.

"Yes. Of course as friends." Cardin said half-hardheartedly seeing the confused expression in her eyes.

Velvet let out a light sight. She thought to herself that flirting was so hard. A small chuckle came out as she had the thought that she was flirting with Cardin of all people. Velvet composed herself and placed the bag of cookies on Cardin's lap.

"You earned this." She softly said as she stood up.

"And the movies?" Cardin asked.

"Ask me about the movies again after you aced the next history exam." Velvet let out.

Cardin felt rejected and put his head down. "However...that means I've got to put extra effort in your next tutor session so you better not slack." Velvet said with a teasing smile before leaving Cardin to his thoughts. She felt her face flushed red as she never knew messing with Cardin was so fun.

Cardin sat at bench speechless before laughing at what has transpired.

"I'm starting to miss the shy timid side." He jokingly confessed as he enjoyed Velvet's cookies.

* * *

In the center of a dense undisclosed forest was the White Fang's training camp and there stood the enigmatic Adam Taurus. Veteran member of the feared Faunus radical terrorist group Adam feared no human, grimm, or machine that he didn't think he could cleave in two with his sword. However today may prove differently.

"Agent Taurus you got a package sent by anonymous benefactor." Said a grunt exhausted from the travel. "It doesn't seem suspicious...in fact it smells a bit sweet."

Adam looked at the grunt annoyingly as he was too busy training the new recruits into fighting machines. He quickly snatched the package from the grunt's hands. "Give me that."

Adam examined the small container and indeed it did smell sweet. Unafraid of the package opened the container. Inside was a pouch of chocolate chip cookies and a letter. He unopened the pouch and took a bite, enjoying the sweet chocolate morsels, Adam read the letter. Inside it read:

Happy Valentine's Day Adam,

Despite our difference in ideologies, I wanted to know that I miss you and I hope we'll see eye to eye one day. Don't do anything reckless.

Yours Truly,  
-Blake Belladonna

P.S. If I found out you replaced me with another partner I WILL END YOU.

Adam gulped grasping his neck in fear it may fall from a sudden sneak attack before saying out a tell true statement.

"Valentine's Day suck. "

* * *

Next Chapter: Torchwick


	3. Broken Promises

[Edit: I should really stop writing and then editing at the same sitting 5 a.m. General spelling and grammar mistakes fixed.]  
Thank you to all the readers. I hope you continue enjoying my story.

* * *

**11 A.M. West Dock Shipping Yard, Vale**

Dressed in a crisp white suit, his trusty Melodic Cudgel resting on his lap , sat the notorious Roman Torchwick who was happily drinking his favorite celebration drink: bourbon on the rocks. The occasion was to celebrate another successful mission of him and his team stealing another shipment of Dust crates from various sources. Roman sat on his favorite chair in the lounge of his hideout, a shipyard warehouse, and enjoyed the smooth taste of his aged bourbon imported from Mistral.

'Today can't get any better' Roman relished as he took another sip of bourbon.

However his celebrations would end shortly as two knocks were placed on the heavy oak door. Behind it was the voice of one his henchmen.

"Boss we finished loading up all the merchandise and is ready for shipment." A henchmen came in respectively bowing in front of Roman. "Some buyers aren't happy with the increase of price but, we were persuasive for them to neglect it."

'Dull' Roman thought, he couldn't ignore the report however but, nonetheless he always thought reports were tedious. While the henchmen continued to give off daily reports of other events Roman could only nod callously. Roman's interested were caught by a small orange hair girl sitting on a wooden stool near the pool table.

"Are you alright sir?" The henchmen ask concerned. He watched Roman not paying attention to the report.

"Yeah yeah I get it, Also tell the men to prepare to raid another shipment by the Schnee Company." Roman said absently. Before the henchmen could say anything else Roman started waving him away from the lounge. Not wanting to provoke the short fuse cannon that is Roman Torchwick the henchmen bowed before scudding out. Once again Roman was alone save for one companion.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Tell me cutey, what brings you back?" Roman said mockingly with a sweet tune. The girl only smiled back.

"Let's have some fun! You seemed so bored doing all this rubbish." The girl asked with an equally mocking tone. Roman just chuckled as somethings never change. The offer was almost too tempting to pass off but, he knew he couldn't.

"Can't you see I am having fun?" Roman answered back but the girl was no longer there. He presumed the girl became uninterested with his affairs and hurried off like usual. Silent fell into the lounge again and Roman was left again in with his thoughts. He swirled the bourbon within his crystal glass cup, a lovely souvenir owned by an influential CEO that he happily "borrowed" before taking a long swig. He let out a long breath after finishing the glass.

'I still have that 4 o'clock meeting, I better get going.' He picked up his weapon and began walking out the lounge only to stop at the door. He turned around to see if his old friend would be there again but all he saw was an empty bar stool.

"She could have stayed a bit longer." Roman confessed but he couldn't let small inconvenience bother him. He already knew he was going to have a very long day.

* * *

**12 P.M. A certain construction site at the Industrial Zone, City of Vale.**

Within the 30th floor of an unfinished skyscraper sat Leonardo Coronel, Vytal's underground representative weapons dealer. He brought along a patio set and 3 armed men for him to comfortably negotiate a deal to establish trade within Torchwick's territory. On his lap was a chrome suitcase holding approximately 500,000 lien as a premium for Roman's goodwill. However Leonardo was losing patience. Their appointment was 12 sharp yet Roman was still late. Leonardo always knew the Kingpin Torchwick was that of a frivolous guy but, if he were to stood up a member of the Coronel family there would be consequences. Fifteen minutes late Leonardo finally heard whistling behind the distance. Emerging from an unfinished wall was Roman Torchwick, alone, blissfully singing a tune as he swung his trusty cane around.

"How dare you make Mr. Coronel wait! Is this how you do your business here-" The lackey spoke but, was signaled to stop with a simple wave of Leonardo's hand.

"Now now, we are here to conduct business here. Shall we?" He offered Roman a chair next to his.

"My my, you sure know how to charm a fellow" Roman smirked. "However I thought you said we would conduct negotiations alone."

Mr. Leonardo only smiled and signal his men to move away from the premise. His men knew they would be still close by just in case his desires weren't in favor. He only wanted to humor this pathetic excuse of a crime lord who dressed in a tacky white suit. Leonardo sized him up and could only sensed that something was off in his head but, not someone to control this whole city. Someone else must be playing the cards and he was just a puppet.

"Is this to your likening?" Leonardo asked to his esteemed client.

"Much roomier I suppose."

"How about your cane? I know that lovely stick of yours have seen a battle or two. My men are gone it's only polite to set aside your weapon for now."

"My apologizes." Roman offhandedly threw his weapon. It slid a few good feet away that Mr. Leonardo was satisfied with.

"Now business...As you know my family, the Coronel's, have been in the weapons business for 100 years offering the most 'dependable' goods to our customers." Leonardo started off. "We haven't been able to push our products into Vale due to Vale Police Department's effort but ever since your rise they seem to be too busy chasing you and finally giving us leeway in smuggling our products."

Roman only nod in agreement as he just watched the unimportant man just blab and blab. He wished he would get one with the real business then the formalities but, once again patience was needed.

"We wanted to offer you this sizable amount of lien as good faith for your patronage and to become partners for smuggling other products through out your city." The bawdy man finally offered. " Of course you will be given discounts, and even freebies within our surplus. Also lots and lots of money. More then this briefcase or any amount of briefcases can ever hold." Leonardo was sure he hooked him in. The logic was sound, beneficial, and if all goes well the Coronel family will be able to control seize Vale putting down Roman if necessary.

Roman just only sat there legs crossed. Contemplating at the dealer. Of course he already made up his mind but, he still needs to look like it was a decision that required a lengthy amount of thought. The young girl orange haired girl was even shaking her head.

"Hey, you're back." Roman amused. Twice in one day...today was special indeed.

"Excuse me?" Leonardo looked to his left and then to his right only to find no one. "Is this some kind of joke? Tell me Mr. Torchwick will you accept our offer." His voice of endearment soon turned to a more serious baritone.

Roman was once again to see the girl running away. Hopefully he would see her again later today. "Oh, I'm sorry what I meant to say was no."

"Excuse me?! I flew to this dump of a town only to be denied!? This is not how we conduct business Mr. Torchwick!" Leonardo snapped his finger and soon red dots aimed for Roman. "You know Torchwick, you could still live working for the Coronel family, live your life as a janitor and maybe working your way up to a thug before dying."

Roman only just stretched his body from the prolonged sitting and yawned which only agitate Leonardo. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Leonardo snapped once again. He expected sniper rounds whizzing through Roman's body but nothing happened. He started snapping again, and again, and again but yielded no change. Roman only chuckled and then he snapped his fingers. All the laser pointers soon aimed at Mr. Coronel.

"It seems like my men got to your men."

"You wouldn't dare harm me Torchwick. My family will annihilate you and everyone you know! This piece of shit city will be controlled by the Coronel family in no-."

"That's a lovely embroidering on your suit there Leonardo, you wouldn't have had that tailored at the downtown store would you? I know the quality is good as my suit was made from there."

"Why on hell would you talk about my-" It occurred to Leonardo that he never told anyone on where he got his suit aside his henchmen.

"Unlike you Nardo my boy, who prefer vulgar tactics such as snipers," Roman snapped his fingers and all the laser sights vanished from Leonardo's boy, " I prefer explosives." A malicious grin formed within Roman's face as he pulled out a device and pressing its only button.

"TORCHWICK YOU DEAD SUNNOVA-" Before Leonardo could finish his sentence the small explosive dust capsules within the seams of Leonardo's suit exploded indefinitely ending his career as well as his life. Though small and compact the splattering remains sprayed all throughout Roman's attire.

"Boss are you okay!?" A henchmen said within the Roman's earpiece.

"That was fun! It's shameful we don't have more fool hardy men to explode." Roman said as with a manical laugh.

"We're coming to get you with a new suit sir."

"I'm starving." Roman said brushing off the burnt remains of his former guest.

* * *

**1:30 P.M. A few streets away from the deal site.**

"I'm sorry sir we are out of the special ham roast sandwich today." A young waitress said.

Roman just silently sat there irritated by the waitress' words. He and his men has been waiting for 30 minutes in a small booth where the air conditioning wouldn't work only to find out the sandwich he really wanted wasn't available.

Nervously the waitress tried to ease the situation. "The chef does know how to cook a mean chicken sandwich if that is to your likening."

His facial features only twitched when hearing something that wasn't ham roast but, he looked at the waitress and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**1:35 P.M. Same location**

"My cafe! Someone please help!" The waitress only watched as her cafe was in flames and the customers and staff ran out of the blazing building.

Roman and his men were walking away eating their freshly made food.

"Mmm It's not half bad." Roman said eating the chicken sandwich delightfully.

* * *

**3:45 P.M. Upper-Class District, Vale City**

Finally able to ditch his men and Roman was able stroll the city. He enjoyed moments like these as he always needed some time to himself as work always occupied his life. However his calm demeanor would soon be interrupted when two hooded figures bumped into him as they tried to scurry away in such speeds that even Roman couldn't follow.

"Why those two fu-" Roman was about to aim his Melodic Cudgel but, was interrupted by the small orange hair girl pulling the side of his suit. She was shaking her head once again.

"Oh hey cutey you're back." Roman delightfully smiled.

* * *

The two hooded figures finally reached a sizable distance away from Roman before they caught their breath.

"Weiss I think these hoods are entirely unnecessary. I could hardly see and it's so hot wearing these. Also I think that was Ro-" Sun was rudely interrupted by Weiss's shaking hand covering his mouth.

"Now look here you! I am not going to be mocked by Yang by having her find out I'm dating you" Weiss said out sweating a bit on the forehead. "So yes we will keep these hooded robes till needed!" The fluster in her face was too cute for him to argue. Sure she had a short fuse and rude attitude but, damn he liked them feisty.

"W-what are you looking at you dunce!?" Weiss realizing that Sun was just looking at her with a hint of a smug expression.

"Nothing but, you just looked so adorable when you are flustered. I'm sure your friends won't be mad at you dating a Faunus. If anything they'll be jealous!" Sun said confidently. Her reaction was to grab one of Sun's collars and pulled him into a kiss. They stayed in place for a few seconds before breaking off. Sun's face was a mixed reaction of surprise and joy as Weiss face only blushed shades of red.

"Now look here you hooligan, you are mine... and I am yours...so I better not see you with anyone else you hear me?" She declared. Sun was happy to hear that. He sure loved them feisty.

"Now lets go or else we'll miss the movie." Weiss stated and soon both ran off deeper in the Upper-Class district.

* * *

"Now tell me cutey why are you here." Roman said delightfully...finally a familiar wanted face.

The girl only giggled. "Come now Roman treat me to some ice cream...without setting the stand on fire." She pointed to an open ice cream stand. Under this heat the ideal was welcoming.

"Oh...you saw that?" He playfully said a pang of guilt of his actions only to be washed away with unconcern. He politely ordered from the old man running the stand. He grabbed the two cones filled with mint chocolate before his henchmen finally caught up. "Sir!" The henchmen called and Roman only sighed as he knew that his old friend would disappear as always. He looked around and as he thought, the young lass wasn't nearby.

"Sir where have you been?! It's almost time for Cinder's meeting. The car should be here soon." The henchmen said out of breath from the extensive jog. He looked at the two cones that his boss was holding with a perplexed look.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying my ice cream cones." Roman said licking them both.

"Two at the same time?"

"I'm a greedy man, a very greedy man." Roman's voice hinted melancholy.

* * *

**4:30 P.M. Undisclosed Safe House, City of Vale.**

"You're late Roman."

"And that's new how?"

Cinder could only sigh and just moved on ahead. As much as she wanted to burn the lazy bum within her sights he proved too invaluable to end him now.

"Today we've established enough control on most of the city and either the defense force are either overwhelmed or bribed to stop us. We'll be recruiting more fresh blood and I wanted you to take care of that."

"And oh where, oh where would you like me to recruit these so called 'fresh blood'."

"Hit the usual places, those who need money, downtown, ah... and also the orphanages." Cinder said decisively. The last place spooked Torchwick's mind a bit but, he made sure not to let anyone see and only nodded in accord.

"I want the reports by tomorrow, also good work on today's shipment of dust Roman."

He gave a mocking bow to express his thanks. Cinder was about to leave the door before Roman interrupted her departure by blocking the door with his Melodic Cudgel.

"Cinder, my beautiful Cinder, since I'm holding my end of the deal I only want to clarify that you are keeping yours." Roman said in a tone Cinder couldn't ignore.

"Roman, my dear Roman, by the end of all this... you two will be reunited." Her smile gave a faint warning animosity. "Now get this dirty stick out of my way." She pushed the cane out of her way and departed into the night leaving Roman alone inside the safe house.

Roman was only worried she would back stab him before she could keep her promise as he does with his undesirable clients.

The orange hair girl in front of him only gave a worried expression. "Are you still having fun?" Her voice was filled with concern, no longer were there hints of playfulness in her voice.

"I'm entirely not sure."

"Then stop." She finally confessed.

"I can't...not until I find you."

Roman was alone as he always was.

* * *

"I'm going to become the greatest hunter in all of Vale!" A young street urchin proclaimed on top of his dusty bed. "I'm going to save you, and you and most importantly you!" He pointed to the stuff animals until he pointed to the young orange hair girl. The girl giggled as she happily clapped at the boy's performance.

She was surrounded by puppets sitting on top of her bed which was across of his. Placing her finger on her chin she thought the young boy was missing something. She quickly hopped off her bed and went to the large chest digging through articles of clothing till she found what she was looking for. A jet black bowler hat with a red band attached on it. She then placed the hat on the boy's contrasting orange hair. "There, now you look the part of a dashing hunter."

The orphanage caretaker came to the room to find two unruly kids still awake when most where asleep.

"Get to bed now!" She demanded and both kids ran laughing. They hid underneath their respective bed sheets feigning sleep.

The caretaker only deeply sighed. Her thoughts become more uplifting as she remembered as most of these kids will be going to parents from the daily meet-ups. She hope her usual trouble makers would find a good home. The caretaker then turned off the lights and left the sleeping kids...well most of them.

"Hey, tomorrow we might not see each other anymore...so lets both become hunters so we can find each other!" The girl said with a toothy grin as her head poked out of the sheets.

The boy only chuckled as he held the hat near his chest laying on his bed. "Definitely."

Both soon feel asleep peacefully. The full moon shining bright illuminating the bedroom.

.

.

.

.

.

**[MEMORY INTERFERENCE IDENTIFIED]**

**[STANDARD PROTOCOL PROCEDURE:...MEMORY SELECTION DELETED]**

**[ALL SYSTEMS GREEN]**

**[ENDING STANDBY MODE IN 3...2...1]**

Bright light filled her vision. She felt her mind slowly waking. The young girl heard the clatter in the background as she saw the familiar technicians operating the computer checking her status as she laid in the observing table.

"Once again you got that anomaly in your memories...We can't seem to remove it completely...I'll be sure to report the chief about this." The man in the white coat said checking the monitor for any more errors within the her system.

The girl slowly lift her hands testing out if she is suffering from sluggishness but, they were working perfectly fine.

"So how are you feeling?"

The girl brightly smiled.

"I'm combat ready!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Professors


	4. Playful Gathering

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! Your support drives me. Please Enjoy.

* * *

The clock was idly ticking, which couldn't be any slower for Professor Oobleck. His right foot fidget in anticipation as his glassed gleamed towards the school-issued clock, and then to his watch, and back again to the clock. If he didn't know any better time was halting to a slow pace. Time mocking him as it felt like eternity for the next hand to reach the next minute. In the background groans of miserable students were heard within earshot of the Professor. He however paid no mind to their surprise history essay on how modern military tactics would effect past war battles. Today was special. Every month holds a special event that he and the professors participate in. And that event was a gruesome war.

"Professor Oobleck," meekly spoke a struggling student , "I can't seem to write a page of the topic. The subject is too difficult."

"That's a shame. Because now all of the class has to write 2 pages of it." Oobleck coldly answered back. His eyes never leaving the clock's hand. Moans of disgruntle and ripped papers were heard. Oobleck dutifully ignored their anguish.

'I'm sorry students but, the pain you are going through now is just a fraction of what I'll be dealing with later'

The clock's hand moved. Five more hours and 3 more classes to go. Bartholomew only let out a deep sigh.

* * *

A flock of female students flocked all over the renowned huntress that even other hunters fear. She stood calm and professionally amongst the crowd offering sound advice and humble opinions. This person was no other then Professor Glynda Goodwitch who was stopped on her way heading to her office by her many fans.

"Professor the technique you demonstrated on executing the levitation glyph was brilliant. I've now increased my glyph duration and potency by leaps and bounds thanks to you."

"Professor how would you battle against a gorge-tooth without glyphs?"

"P-Professor...p-please accept this gift!"

Aside the last one these were one of the many questions she was burdened with to answer as it is her duty to teach these aspiring hunters/huntress to survive the unforgiving battlefield. She answered politely to all of her questions and declined the most personal ones and headed to her office. There she would be safe from the chaos which were her students. When she hushed away the stragglers that followed her, the stoic professor did a final scan outside to see if anyone still persisted in meeting her but there were none. With a faint click of the door lock was she able to rest.

Professor Goodwitch sat on her mahogany table in her office clearing piles of paper into a tray labeled 'Finished'. She didn't need to look at the clock as she new well as a hunter prepares for the battle and does not seek one. She let out a smile which she quickly concealed into her usual facade of stoicism. On top of her desk was a picture frame of her and the other professors. This time she couldn't help but let the persistent smile slip through again. Today was her favorite day after all who wouldn't smile at such occasions. She placed her fingers on the picture frame and slowly and slid it down, teasingly, and then proceeded to open her drawer and took out an object that she had full mastery of.

"I can't wait for tonight."

* * *

The plump Professor Port jovially walked out of the grocery store located at the Residential District. The shop he frequents to is a popular grocery for the staff and students of Beacon for its close proximity and other variety of stores around it. Two bags in each hand he soon headed out to meet the other professors.

"I don't think this is necessary Velvet." Cardin complained as his long sleeves were being tugged Velvet. His face flustered not entirely putting a resistance to Velvet's action.

"I told you, if you didn't get an 'A' on Oobleck's test you would treat me out!" Velvet insinuated. "I know this amazing cafe that serves the best cake!"

"Hohoho...It's nice for you two to get along so well." Port spoke out in his usual mannerism. The two were spooked as they didn't notice the professor walking towards them.

Both youths stopped their advancement both embarrassed and shocked by being found by a professor.

To further add to their discomfort the jolly professor continued on, "Ah that bring back memories... Seeing you two on your date reminds me how me and my lovely wife got together." The professor soon thought of the past and let a long smile out.

Velvet's face just brighten red as Cardin went for the defense. "We're not on a date! I'm just treating out my tutor for her hard work."

The professor only smirked. He's seen this enough time with all his past students that he enjoyed pushing their buttons. "I never knew you and your tutor got along so closely." Hands still full with groceries Port was still able to point at the young faunus girl who was still tugging on Cardin's sleeve. Upon realization she let go of Cardin's clothing and ran into a random shop in front of them. The embarrassment too great for Velvet to handle.

"Velvet wait come ba- What the hell is your problem Port!?" Cardin said clenching his fist getting ready to put a fist on his professors chin without the fear of consequences. However despite the reaction Port was still chipper.

"Bwuahahaha...haaa...Now now young Winchester is it? Don't be so enraged." However Cardin wasn't having any of it. "So she is the one who made my flunking student into a surprising exemplar."

"So why tease her like that." Anger still present in Cardin's tone.

"Mr. Winchester were you not a pain in the keester to some of the students, most prominently faunus students? I'm curious what has changed your attitude."

"I just sorta wanted to is all...I don't really know." Cardin answered but kept his guard high.

In a rare moment where only few witness this miracle event Peter Port opened his eyes. Port's green eyes stared into Cardin's eyes. Cardin felt exposed and oddly terrified. Soon Port just laughed again.

Port walked towards Cardin and placed his hands still filled with grocery on the youth's shoulder. He leaned over and lowly spoke, "While I dislike the strong bullying the weak, I can't say that I hate a man willing to better himself for his lady 'friend'. Do your best not to lose her." Cardin head nodded in shocked approval.

Suddenly Velvet came back running back to the group.

"P-please Professor P-Port stop bullying Cardin!" Velvet came back for round two though the flush of red haven't left her cheek. Today was such a wonderful day for the professor as he let out another jovial laugh.

"A girl who isn't afraid to bare her fangs. Miss Valentine as a professor I apologize for my behavior and I do encourage you to best help him in his studies." The plump man gave a small bow along with his apology.

Velvet feeling an ounce of triumph humbly accept his apology and seeing Cardin calming down were able to compose themselves back to normal.

"So Teach, why you got a six pack and some chips?" Cardin asked suspiciously. He never knew staff members even left the academy. Cardin just figured they just lived there.

"Ohohoho...Well Mr. Winchester even us adults can enjoy some fun every now and then. Especially when you get older and there aren't many opportunities to enjoy them." He soon repositioned the grocery bags so they would fit comfortably in his palms. "When you get older and get married you'll understand."

Cardin blushed as it felt the statement was meant for him. Velvet blushed as well as Port's words made her thoughts race madly. Both were stunned silence but neither wanted to move from each others company. Velvet once again made an attempt to hold Cardin's sleeve with succession. The professor left them to enjoy each others company as he headed straight back for Beacon.

* * *

Beacon's auditorium was a spectacular display of modern architectural designs while adding an influence of the Vale's past arrangements that complimented Beacon's obelisk-castle theme. The auditorium was an external building walking distance from the actual main campus. It housed not only the indoor combat arena but outside the facility it had an outdoor track and field.

Inside the auditorium in the center of the battle arena was a large wooden table. The table was custom made, instead of having the traditional 4 sides there were 8. The edges of table were a few inches and elevated creating an octagonal depression in the middle. Within the elevated edges were various slots and a cup holder. The middle was covered in a maroon Teflon-coated fabric with the Beacon's insignia embedded in the middle. Essentially it was a poker table but, for the players it was a battlefield of the highest degree.

The one who arrived first and planned the whole event was no other then the upstanding role-model, Glynda Goodwitch, who her poker buddies refer her as that 'cunning bitch'. She sat at the side of the table where her back was facing the very back of the auditorium wall. To her mind the reasoning she chose that spot was because it made her feel superior and her opponents knew it.

The second and third who came were no other then Professor Port and Oobleck who came together. Port in hand has his groceries from earlier and Oobleck carried him a conviction of winning the poker game today. Glynda was happy that Port was kind enough to bring substance to the group and was disappointed at Oobleck that he should know better to challenge the Queen of Cards on her own game.

Later the other members came and took their seats. The Chief of Police, Barton, after his rounds finally arrived quietly and early to boot. Madison, Head Chef and Professor for nutrition and culinary, arrived after she finished preparing tomorrow's menu. Ricardo, Beacon's finest gardener, arrived after recovering from his hung-over and seeing Port brought more just let a small cheer as he felt obligated to drink. The last member was still absent.

"Where's Ozpin? He's coming late as usual?" Oobleck said anticipating for the cards to be dealt.

Glynda adjusted her glasses, " Of course but, we'll be starting soon. Unless you want Ozpin to have equal amount of chips as you guys." The rest of the people quickly shake their heads at the notion and demanded to play now.

"Alright you know the drill 50 Lien minimum buy in. You can buy in twice after you've lost your chips but, I do advise just to quit after the first one." Glynda looked at Oobleck making her last statement obviously known who was it meant for. "Dealer is rotated after every hand."

Skillfully Glynda shuffled the deck and started passing them out to her potential victims. She gave a small hidden smile and let them slowly but, surely give her their money.

As expected Oobleck started off aggressive,betting every hand despite if it was good or not . A typical tactic for the worried and weak observed Glynda. She was never worried about Oobleck. However there were others. Port played conservatively as he never really wants to win the whole ordeal but, enjoy the poker game as a socializing event. His reserved tactics has made him won the pot every now and then that angers Glynda to no end. Madison had an annoying style. Whoever had the most chips, Glynda mostly, she would copy her actions. If the chip leader folds, she folds, if the leader goes all in, she goes all in. In theory it should be ineffectual but, luck has graced her far too many times then Glynda would hope. The gardener was worst then conservative but, lazy. His chips would only dwindle when he had to pay for the big or small blinds. Ricardo's ulterior motive was just to talk gossip and enjoy the occasional booze. Barton just played normally, betting and folding every now and then which made pointing out a weakness difficult for Glynda. Then there was the matter of Ozpin...

An absent opponent is a negligible one Glynda thought. She needed to have a good sizable amount of chips for her to go against the missing threat. However her colleagues are proving themselves more capable then last poker game. With the exception of Oobleck who was sweating bullets as he was staring at a jack and a 2 of diamonds, neither of the two were the same suit. The flop was 2 queens and an eight of spades. To decent players most would fold for their chances of winning would be low. Oobleck was no decent player but, a horrible one who has yet to learn his mistake. Everyone but Madison and Glynda folded. Neither had a good hand to start with.

"So it's just the men this time." Barton said taking another drink of his beer.

"Oobleck are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Port teased. He played with his chips, letting one chip stack on top of the other giving a distinct clattering sound.

"Come come now, I hope you guys have a good hand to be betting chips against me." Oobleck defended. "Who knows, I might win..." He gave a mischievous smile making any aggressors defensive.

"I need another drink." Ricardo gave a soft burp giving the ladies a disgusted look towards the buzzed gardener.

In the end it was Port who won the hand with a three-of-a-kind queen hand. Everyone else had a weaker pair, and Oobleck had nothing to begin with.

"Thank you men for paying my wife's anniversary gift." Port said happily taking the recently acquired chips and piling with his own. "Ricardo beer me."

Ricardo grabbing into the ice chest dug around only to leave out empty handed. "Sorry boss we all out."

They all looked at Ricardo who had 5 cans at his feet.

"And sadly I'm not even feeling it." Ricardo slurring a few words.

"Hohoho...well it's fine. The missus wouldn't want me to come home reeking of alcohol." Port cordially said.

The sound of the auditorium door closing alerted the poker players. Emerging from the darkness stepping into the light was no other then the headmaster himself.

"Sup Boss." Ricardo gave a one handed wave and a stupid grin.

"Evening everyone and Ricardo it's nice seeing you away from the gardens." Ozpin said greeting his employees, long-time comrades, and friends. Barton gave a simple salute and Madison meekly smiled hiding her rosy cheeks. Glynda looking at the chef's face only gave a small reaction of disdain.

"You're late." Glynda said scolding her employer.

"Again my apologies, had to take care of some business before coming here."

"Right right we get it, Oobleck you're dealer, deal us." Glynda said snapping her fingers.

Slightly defeated and no ounce of will power to defy Glynda, Oobleck with his uncanny speed dealt all the cards in a blink of the eye. Even Glynda was constantly impressed whenever Oobleck dealt cards. Probably his only redeeming trait on the poker table.

"Alright lets get started."

* * *

With Ozpin's arrival it was as Glynda speculated. An utter domination of Ozpin winning most if not every hand. She had the experience, cunning, and the willingness to take risks but, all proved naught in front of Ozpin who always called her bluff. Steadily over time his chip stacks were as high as Glynda and Barton. Oobleck even knew to played defensively as he considered Ozpin the biggest threat of the game which greatly insulted Glynda for what made her? They were thankful that Ozpin was constantly late or even not able to come at all giving others the opportunities to win.

"It seems I won again." Ozpin showing a pair of 2 twos completing the 4-of-a-kind with the other two on the table. Everyone groaned especially Oobleck who though he had it in the bag with his pair of aces. In his mind he quietly sobbed.

"He does it again." Barton sliding his chips to Ozpin.

"Yeah." Glynda said acidly. 'How does he do it!'

The game was interrupted with Port's scroll ringing. He clumsily patted his jacket for the source of the noise. Finding his old model scroll he answered.

"Hey honey...yeah yeah I'm actually going to be leaving now." Port said. "I love you too hun."

"You leaving so soon Peter?" Barton said.

"Oh you know me, the missus doesn't want me to stay up all night long with bad company." He gave mischievous smile. Port soon gathered his things and was even kind enough to throw the trash.

"Tell the wife I said hi," Ozpin said waving his old comrade goodbye. "and drive safe."

After Port left it was once again silent only for Madison to break it.

"To think he was the gruesome hunter that slayed a nest of death-stalkers single handily. Now he's a teacher and a father."

"Marriage changes people." Glynda said her eyes only gazing at Ozpin for a second, not with maliciousness as usual but disappointment. Ozpin knowing Glynda's word said nothing.

"How about we call this hand the last game?" Barton suggested. "I got to head out as well."

Everyone agreed and Oobleck dealt the cards again. As usual the cards came to the players before they even blinked.

They all placed their bet. In the end of the match it was surprisingly Oobleck who won the final hand. However it made no difference as Ozpin was still the chip leader and ultimately the winner of all the lien. Oobleck did consider it a victory nonetheless.

"Welp that was uneventful, enjoy my money jerks." Barton said giving one final salute before departing.

"I'll see you guys, enjoy the weekend." Madison politely waved off and gave one last look to Ozpin with a heavenly sigh before leaving. Glynda rolled her eyes.

Oobleck overjoyed with winning against Ozpin just smiled and zoomed out of the auditorium.

All there was left was Glynda, Ozpin, and Ricardo who was trying not to fall asleep.

Glynda let a brief cough to waken up the tired gardener in which he abruptly propped himself up. The auditorium fell silent. Glynda, Ozpin, and Ricardo soon put on a serious expression.

"So did you find out who it was?" Glynda spoke professionally. "The cause of the disturbance in the Emerald Forest."

"I did an investigation and I confirmed it was one of your students, the Jaune guy." Ricardo said stiffening a yawn.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin said.

Ricardo recalled the memory...

* * *

**Emerald Forest: Beacon Team Initiation day.**

Before the students arrived the Professor Glynda and Ozpin were on top of the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest. Glynda's scroll went off.

"You completed the task?"

"Yeah the relics are in place." Ricardo gave a small huff of exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Ozpin said with concern..

"Huff...yeah...huff...I just had to outrun a pack of beawulves but, I should be fine. I found a good vantage point." Ricardo placed an ammunition clip on his trusty rifle and tested the sights. This was his favorite part of the job. Aside from making sure the school garden was taken care of he was also the guardian of the Emerald Forest. Thanks to his high aura perception ability he can detect the grimm's lack of aura and pinpoint their location in an environment choking with aura. A rare ability that he and a few others have.

"Remember not to take out all the grimm, just thin it out for the students to manage. Also there's a flock of Nevermores migrating south from here. I want you to-" Glynda was cut of with the sounds of 6 shots through the scroll.

"Done."

Glynda making sure checked the scroll monitor and saw there was one left. "There's still one in the sky."

"Can't make it too easy. Left one for them to deal with."

Glynda looked at Ozpin for his approval and he nodded.

"Alright the students are coming. Make sure you do your job properly and protect the students."

"Aye aye mam."

She let out a sigh and wondered how Ozpin can trust such a man.

Watching the student's land was small amusement for Ricardo especially those who didn't exactly had a "landing" strategy.

His current favorite was a scrawny blonde excuse of a hunter who not only flew in the air like a ragged doll but was javelin through the hood mid air to a tree. He decided to keep a close eye on him as he felt that was the kind of individual that encounters danger frequently.

An hour or so later he was waiting for the last batch of partners coming out of the forest to collect the relics.

"Now where oh where is that damn death-stalker."

Suddenly a flash of white pierced his eyes. The bright light stung his eyes and he gave a small scream. Within seconds his scroll next to him turned on with Ozpin on the screen.

"What just happened? I felt a strong surge of aura emitting in the forest and then suddenly disappearing." Ozpin said.

"Damn hold up hold up my eyes are still trying to adjust." Ricardo trying to recover from the experience and he quickly scouted with a binocular for the source of disturbance. "Let's see, the source of light was a few clicks out east of my location...well I'll be damn."

* * *

"Upon further investigation I concluded it was that scrawny kid." Ricardo finishing his report.

"Are you sure it wasn't Miss Nikos? She is a strong candidate for best huntress this year." Glynda doubting the gardener's word.

"Yeah I thought that too so I've investigated both. I did find out she was the one who unlocked his aura but, It is most definitely this Jaune fellow." Ricardo defending his abilities. "Even though the other student's can't sense it because they aren't as attuned to aura perception as me and Ozpin but, I still get cold sweats whenever I'm near Jaune."

Glynda was still in disbelief but Ozpin would interject before any more questions were thrown out.

"Glynda I trust your ability to help Jaune nourish and tame his abilities as he can prove vital against the grimm."

She couldn't argue or even decline. Once Ozpin set his mind nothing would change it. Glynda just nodded and soon started formulating various training regiments for Mr. Ark.

"Well let's be going now. It's getting late." Ozpin said. All parties agreed and stood up from their seats with the exception of Ricardo who struggled a bit.

"Hehe...Would one of you guys be kind enough to give me a lift back home?" Ricardo sheepishly ask with an innocent grin.

Glynda sighed and offered.

* * *

Back at Port's house, Peter finally arrived back from the poker, tiredly he entered his bedroom to find his beautiful wife sitting up on the bed reading a book.

"You didn't had to wait for me."

"A good wife waits for his tardy husband." She said putting down her book.

Peter can only smile to be thankful to the heavens to be blessed with a loving wife.

"So how was everyone?"

"Oh the usual, Oobleck losing money as fast as his speed, and Madison ogling Ozpin."

"That man needs to settle down."

"Which one?"

"Both." They both gave a light chuckled. Peter finally dressed in his sleep attire, climbed into bed, and gave his wife a peck in the cheek.

"Speaking of which I met some of my students going out on a date." Peter remembered he knew his wife loved student gossips.

"Oooo the one red hair that's sexually repressed for the blonde boy?" She said eyes widened with anticipation. Peter just laughed.

"No no it was another pair of students. A surprising one. They reminded me of ourselves back when we were younger."

"How so?"

"Oh you know...the bully (you) happen to get the victim (me) fall in love with each other."

"Oh I'm the bully. I don't remember that~" The wife said hugging Peter.

"I do." Peter smirked.

Peter continued to talk the rest of the night before both peacefully sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jaune was slowly trying to process what was happening. In the darkness of his dorm room did he wake up to find neither Nora or Ren but rather a shocking surprise. Laying down on his bed was a beautiful girl on his side. She was snugging tightly to his chest while his arm was under her head. Her scarlet red hair was loosely undone as he felt its soft touch with his hands. Even more she was wearing one of his t-shirt and was blushing to see that the chest area seemed too tight for her to wear. Too afraid to do anything he let the moment to continue on. However many questions raced through his mind as to think what led to this extraordinary development.

"What did I do last night?" Was all Jaune could mutter to himself.

* * *

Next Chapter: Jaune & Pyrrha


	5. Horror Movies Part 1

Supposedly this was to be one chapter but, it seems it will be broken into two parts (hopefully) so it feels it wouldn't be rushed. Thank you for all the support. I always appreciate the wonderful reviews you give to me.

* * *

Jaune, a man of many shortcomings, never expected himself to be lying next to a beautiful red head, namely his partner: Pyrrha Nikos. The young spartan warrior buried her face in the side of Jaune's chest sleeping soundly. Her hair was soft to Jaune's touch as it was loosened out of it's usual pony tail. What made Jaune's heart beat more was that the sleeping attire that Pyrrha chose was not her usual sleeping gown but Jaune's spare orange shirt. Her chest was barely contained within the clothing making Jaune's mind race with suggestive imagination.

Pyrrha let a small sound of comfort as she slightly fortified her embrace on Jaune, treating him like a body pillow.

'Mind of matter Jaune, mind over matter.' Then he looked back at the defenseless woman.

'Then again...NO...a man should never attack a lady in her sleep...unless I have already. Oh god what happened.'

Despite the events that are transpiring before him. For the life of him he had no clue what came to this scenario. Jaune soon remembered what he did earlier that day.

* * *

"Alright class, you're dismissed. Enjoy your weekend." Professor Port said finally finishing his 2 hour lecture on how he and another huntresses foiled a grimm ambush over a supply truck. As usual his stories were grandiose and too far-fetch for the students to believe. The students all collectively gave a silent cheer in their minds for the class to be over.

Yang stretched from her chair relieved that the professor's lecture was over. By far her worst and least favorite subject. "Mmmmm I'm glad the weekends here."

Her partner Blake, finished jotting down a a few notes before closing her notebook. "Yeah, I'm glad that this is the last class for us, we got to get supplies soon."

Jaune who left his seat overheard the two's conversation. "Oh whatcha girls planning?"

Yang smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know~"

Blake elbowed her for her usual behavior and answered Jaune's question. "We're having a girl's movie night back at the dorms. A horror movie night."

The word 'horror' resonated in Jaune's ears as it send cold shivers throughout his body. Yang the almighty detector of a bad feeling chimed in with a mischievous grin.

"Care to join us?"

"Oh. Um. Uhhhhh. I think I'll pass. Like you said girl's movie night." Jaune quickly said. "I don't think I qualify as a girl. At least physically."

"Aww don't say that. I'm sure we'll need a strong burly man such as yourself when we get frightened."

Blake once again elbowed Yang, who let out a small 'ooph' as her response.

Soon Ruby and Weiss came down their seats and joined in. Ruby excited for the night and Weiss slightly annoyed for the choice of movie.

"Do you know if Pyrrha and Nora can join as well?" Ruby asked with anticipation.

Before Jaune can respond Nora came out of nowhere with Ren not far behind.

"NOPE!" Nora loudly yelled. Her arms thrown out as she delivered her answer. "Ren and I are going back to our home town for family matters~ Something about arranged events or something."

"NORA." Ren signaling for her talkative childhood friend to cease and desist. He was almost out of breath catching up to her. "Ahem...It's true we'll be going back town to take care of some family matters. We'll be back Sunday."

"What's this now... A romantic getaway with your other half now Nora?" Yang said teasingly.

"Yep! While we're out of town we'll be sight seeing, eating at the local diners, and sleeping on the same bed to save money!" Nora innocently claim not seeing the fluster of the group. Ren being used to this just placed his palm on his face and let a low sigh.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha and Velvet joining in and they stumbled on their usual group who was enjoying the awkward conversation.

"Tell me how he is in bed?" Yang continued her relentless assault against Ren.

"He snores really really loud." Nora oblivious of the situation. Yang was disappointed with the answer but found it humorous to see Jaune nod in agreement.

"Well aside Yang berating these two, Pyrrha and Velvet are you two free tonight?" Weiss asked trying to ignore the insidious teasing of Yang. "We're having a horror movie night that will most likely turn into a sleepover."

"Oh that sounds nice however I promised Jaune to help him with sparring practice this weekend." Pyrrha said.

"Aww but, don't you do that every day?" Ruby pleaded.

Seeing the disappointed looks of the girls Jaune made a decision. "Pyrrha you should go join them. Ever since we've been partners you've been helping me train non stop."

"But Jau-"

"Nuh uh uh uh, Pyrrha as team leader I'm commanding you to enjoy yourself this weekend. I'll be continuing the combat practice without you." Jaune puffed his chest to make his decree more convincing. "Even the hardest working students need a break."

Pyrrha was shocked and impressed to have handled the argument so swiftly. It seems like their annual practice was giving him confidence. Not wanting to challenge his new-found courage she accepted the girls proposal. Maybe a break was something Pyrrha needed.

Soon the girls were looking at Velvet who was just enjoying the ambiance of their hectic conversation.

"How about you Velvet? Care to watch _Nightmare Maze_ and _The Gruesome Revenge 1-3_ and among other things?" Yang said trying to sell it to the meek Faunus girl.

"Oh! I love horror movies. My personal favorites are _Axe You Out_ and the classic _Gorefest Ceremony Trilogy_." Velvet said clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Whoa." Blake and Weiss said in unison. Yang just stared at her for a second to see if it was a different person. Velvet stared back at the group innocently oblivious on what she said.

"However is it okay if I come in a bit late? I got plans early on but, I wouldn't miss this." Velvet told the group.

Once again Yang's almighty sixth sense felt a disturbance in Velvet's words. "Oh, it wouldn't happen to be with a guy would it?"

"W-what are you trying to imply Y-Yang." The rabbit faunus started stammering.

"Sources say that you've been seen with a guy, frequently, usually after class." Blake said reviewing her black notepad that she materialized out of nowhere. Velvet just had her mouth slightly wide opened in shock while Yang gave her partner a low-five followed with a fist bump.

'I got to watch out for Blake' Thought Weiss for she too held a secret that she rather die then to be teased by Yang and now Blake.

"Oh! I know I know! The guy she's been with is-" Nora was finally going to fell the last blow to Velvet's private life until Ren, of all people, grabbed Nora's hand and gunned straight for the door.

"Not now Nora, It's bad enough to put me in this spot but, you shouldn't do it to others." Ren said still having a firm grip on his partners hand. "Come we need to pack, we got a train to catch and I don't intend on missing it."

Watching the green and pink hunters leave Velvet silently thanked Ren for the quick save. However the heat of the conversation hasn't died yet as Yang's eyed still urged for a straight answer.

"So who is it." The fiery blonde kept on prodding.

"Um..."

"Can you guys not be an obstacles? Some people have other things to do." A new voice emerged out behind the group. It was no other then Cardin Winchester and his team patiently waiting for team RWBY and JNPR to disperse as they were blocking the path down the desks.

"Oh my bad Cardin." Jaune said and was the first to get out of his way. Soon the others parted creating a manageable path for the four men to go by. Not another word was spoken from team CRDL as they walked out the door.

"You know they've been awfully peaceful the pass few months. It's almost eerie." Ruby pointing out an observation.

"Maybe they've changed?" Velvet said hoping it wouldn't lead to anything else.

"I bet they're planning something." Blake said with skepticism.

"Anyways let's forget about that, Pyrrha and Velvet we'll see you back at our dorms, bring something comfortable to wear, and more movies if you want." Yang concluding their meeting. "Go easy on us Velvet."

Velvet only smiled as she listed through all the horror movies in her collection that would be best suited for the occasion.

"Well I'll be going now. I got to drop of some books at the library and prepare for my training." Jaune said.

"Let me come with you Jaune." Pyrrha offered. Jaune said goodbye leaving the girls to their plans while Pyrrha leaving unintentionally close next to him.

Everyone tried to remain silent as they can see the obvious ploy on what Pyrrha was pulling.

"I have to get ready too, I'll see you girls later tonight." Velvet did a cordial bow and left as well.

"Welp, time to go rent some movies and other stuff." Yang said started getting ready to leave.

"Other stuff? I thought I bought all the snack and food for today." Weiss said rethinking if she purchased everything.

"Oh no no no...I got another thing in mind." Yang said, her grin hinting trouble. Weiss only looked at her with wariness for whenever Yang schemes it always never ends up well.

"Why am I partnered with an idiot." Whispered the black cat.

* * *

BAM. BAM. BAM.

"Cardin."

BAM. BAM. BAM.

"Earth to Cardin."

BAM.

"What Russel." Cardin finally spoke after ending his self inflected punishment of banging his head on the school's hallway.

"You're damaging school property."

"Chill man. Don't beat yourself up. You didn't even do anything wrong." Spoke Sky, concerned for head damage.

"Yeah so please stop giving yourself brain damage. You-know-who won't like that." Russel said trying to pry his leader off the semi-dented wall.

"Oh speak of the devil."

Small running footsteps were heard from a short distance. Cardin pulling his face off the wall pivoted it to the sound of walking only to jolt himself up to a proper posture.

"Velvet." Cardin managing to say to his faunus friend.

"Hello Cardin." She brightly, her eyes brimming with anticipation. "You know why I'm here right."

Beads of sweat starting forming around Cardin's forehead. His trustworthy comrades and teammates couldn't help but be amused of the spectacle. Cardin would note to punch them all later. Velvet let out her hand and gestured Cardin to give her something. For a moment Cardin refused her advancement but, the long soul piercing gaze plus the way she puffs her mouth in rising anger was too much for him to bare. With a defeated groan he scrambled inside his pockets revealing a folded piece of paper. He then placed the paper within her delicate hands where she began to unfold it. As expected it was Cardin's latest test. Within the bottom corner of his paper read:

**B-, Close but, no cigar. I've seen the improvements you've put so for that I commend you. -Professor Port**

Cardin only scratched the back of his neck in guilt for not landing that 'A' that he and Velvet studied last weekend for. Velvet alternated stares between Cardin and his test mistakes without saying a word for a few seconds only making the orange hair man nervous.

"Awww you got it now. I told you should have studied more." Russel said snickering.

Cardin gave him a glare. "Hey! I recall it was you that wanted me to help you out in co-op mode in that shooter game." He had to admit he did had a lot of fun doing so but, it was the image that mattered.

"Hey man don't blame me for your own shortcomings." Russel defended against himself.

"Why I ought a-" Cardin was ready to deliver Russel his traditional 'Shut-up' punch but, Velvet stopped him cold in his track with her outstretched hand on his chest.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of your achievement. Your last test was a C- but, now you're steadily raising it up, despite some _distraction. _I always knew you were smart." The way she said that accompanied with caring smile hit a chord in Cardin's chest that all the anger he was about to transfer to Russel dissipated. Hell even Russel, Sky, and Dove felt a bit infatuated even for a second.

"Um. Thanks." Cardin could only manage to say.

"As for you guys." Her kind demeanor was one now of irate speculation. "How did you guys do on the test? Especially you Russel. If I recalled your mom was worried that you won't pass next semester." Her eyes gleamed with terrifying intent.

There was a long pause between the three members as they looked at each other both hesitant to pull out their tests.

"Uh I gotta go. It seems you guys still want to talk about..." Before Russel even finished he just bolted running toward the dorms.

"I think I'm dying." Dove said imitating what would be the worst 'I'm really dying' cough as he followed Russel.

"I failed." Deadpanned Sky and left as well. Velvet couldn't help but smile as she turned back to Cardin for her real objective.

"Wow, I think I got to call a professor. A bully just scared my team away with grades." Cardin said mockingly enjoying said karma on his team.

"Oh you know I learned from the best." She sweetly smiled. 'Ouch' Cardin thought.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well considering you lost last weeks bet with Oobleck's test I've decided for you to pay up."

"This is a crime," Cardin said looking straight at Velvet with a serious expression. Velvet however looked at him back with a patronizing look. "against my wallet." Cardin finished.

Velvet ignored Cardin's complaints and rummaged through her backpack and plucked out a fairly new magazine. She flipped through a few pages before she found an article she was searching for and place it in front of Cardin to read.

"Best Cakes and Sweets in The City of Vale" Was the headline of the article. Before Cardin even had a chance protest he witnessed Velvet gave the most soul shattering puppy dog eyes. Maybe they were bunny eyes? Either way it was soul shattering in the least, sealing Cardin's fate for his evening.

Cardin defeated by persistence and adorableness let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

"So practice your breathing exercise, sword play, and core strength exercise. That should be today's training and you should be good." Pyrrha instructed Jaune who absorbed the list within his mind. Both were leaving the library as they happily chatted of their plans.

"Alright but really Pyrrha I'm sure I'll be fine. How about you, will you be bringing a movie along?"

"Mmm I'm entirely not sure. I'm not a fan of horror movies but, I'm sure the experience will make up for that."

Jaune gave an innocent smile. "Then I have the perfect one for you. _Reaper's Creepers _is an excellent choice." The suggestion gave Pyrrha a slight shiver that Jaune was able to pick up from.

"Are you okay Pyrrha?"

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have this odd feeling that you're actually afraid of horror movies." Soon the innocent smile that Pyrrha loved losing herself in morphed into a devilish one.

"Stop it Jaune. Yes I'm a bit squeamish when it comes horror movies."

"Why's that? I never pictured you to be afraid...of anything really"

"For some reason something about horror movies just don't sit well with me. It's like the giving the horrifying impossible the possibility of existing."

Jaune could only chuckle as if he recalled their last team mission Pyrrha incapacitated 4 fully grown boarbatusk with ease. Compared to the size in which Professor Port keeps for demonstrations, these demon boars were the size of a mini coupes. To Jaune fighting the grimm was its own horror movie sometimes and found it ironically funny for Pyrrha. "Well if it's any consideration, you're still the bravest person I know." Jaune complimented his partner.

"Thank you." Pyrrha kept her delight hidden but the smile that she wore may have given it away. Within the blush induced moment the young spartan sparked an ideal.

"You know Jaune maybe you can give me some training ."

"I can?" Jaune said confoundedly.

"Yeah, as usual I can help you train with your swordsmanship and in return you help me watch horror movies." A sweet smile etched across her face hoping her ideal wasn't too imposing. "Maybe normal movies into the mix as well."

"You know what that sound-" Jaune was quickly shoved over by a student he never knew before. He wore the same school uniform as himself but, was accented with actual gold leaf trimmings and the cuff links were engraved with a single gem on each. His tonic blue hair was combed in a fashion that a TV host would wear and a smile that was too white for it's own good. Behind him was what Jaune deduced as his posse.

"So this is the lovely Miss Nikos I've heard around campus as Beacon's most prodigal student. The rumors didn't do justice as to mention you were beautiful as well." The young stranger spoke in an elegant fashion. Pyrrha went over Jaune who was disorientated from being pushed into the ground.

"Who are you?" She said icily.

The man however paid no heed in her behavior and ignorantly continued talking. "As you can see I was merely shoving away the trash that was hovering over you." Pyrrha felt disgusted as he insinuated that Jaune was trash. "As for who I am, everyone should know the great Eric Kalloser the II. I'll be taking over the Kalloser business that runs the shipping ports of the western side of Vale after graduation."

"I'm sorry but, I don't know who you are and I fail to see why would you have business with me." She finally helped the yellow warrior stand up on his two feet.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said as he brushed off the dirt of his uniform.

"My business here was to give you the offer of the life-time. Pyrrha Nikos starting today you shall be indited to my team and also be my partner." Eric said smugly.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha gave the weird student a long look. "So chop chop Miss Nikos go pack your stuff and meet me at the mansion down the block of Beacon."

"Wait wait hold up, first being pushed is one thing but, you will not be stealing my partner." Jaune couldn't take the nonsense the man was spouting. Something had to give. "What happened to your partner during the initiation?"

Eric just scoffed at the memory of his last partner. "The nerve that my last partner left me, something to do with incompetence. I tell you he was the incompetent one! He was too overwhelmed with my brilliance."

Pyrrha on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure the context was a bit off but, Jaune was actually defending her and preventing some other man taking her. It was like some fantasy a teenage girl would dream of. "I'm sorry but I have to decline. I'm already in a team and Jaune here is my partner." She said in her most professional voice.

However Eric didn't seemed convinced with her answer. "Are you saying this joke of a plebeian is your partner, he barely seems capable of doing...anything. I've got money, power, and looks." He finished his last statement with an extravagant pose. His posses behind delivered shallow compliments to the ill mannered man. "What does he have that I don't posses."

"Integrity." She flatly answered towards the snobbish hunter. The answer gave Eric an enraged look.

"Now look here, I'm sure I came off the wrong foot but, I can offer you everything: money, power, a stable future." Eric trying to gain momentum again with his offer. "What kind of fool would turn that down."

"Mr. Kalloser, I don't need any of those. All I want to do is to serve." Pyrrha once again rejecting the young man. "So maybe I'm a fool."

"The strongest fool." Jaune chipped in promptly getting playfully nudged by Pyrrha on the side.

"This is unacceptable! I will not be turned down. I always get what I want!" Eric said stomping down his foot.

"Look, she made up her mind so you leave her alone. I'm not letting you take her, especially now." Jaune said going in front of Pyrrha.

Eric tried to go past Jaune and reach over to Pyrrha thinking he can try to persuade her again. Jaune stopped his action short as he swatted his hand away. "Dude what's your damage. Leave her alone."

"Let's go Jaune, you'll be late for practice."

"Smart thinking." Both left the fuming hunter as he was still ranting profane words towards the two.

"Don't think I' won't forget about this!" The angry man yelled only for his words to fall into deaf ears before storming off the other direction leaving his posse.

* * *

"I think you have an unhealthy obsession with cakes."

"What are you implying!?" Velvet said puffing her cheeks again on Cardin's remark.

"I'm just saying."

Both Cardin and Velvet were heading back to the dorms to get ready for Velvet's search for sweet baked goods. Cardin was trying to absolve that vegetables, like carrots, have no place in cakes. Velvet was telling Cardin he was a huge idiot. Both sides neither agreeing to any words they were slinging to each other. Right when Cardin was going to give a rant on how consuming sweets would just go straight to the thighs, a young man bumps into the duo.

"Hey, watch were you're going." Cardin said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Velvet added seeing if the student was disorientated however as the seconds would pass she would reconsider her words.

"Watch were you are going you klutz and you! You giant brute, is there a brain in your skull or is it an empty cavity. How did you guys not see me walking here." Eric Kalloser said fuming between the ears. Recently being rejected by Pyrrha he was not of the kindest moods if kindness existed within him.

"Look she said she is sorry so leave it like that. You look perfectly fine." Cardin retorted back anger rising in his tone.

"I really want to punch him." whispered the demons in Cardin's consciousness. He shook the notion quickly for Velvet was next to him. "I'm sure It' ll be fine." Expressed the angel in his mind. Cardin blinked on what his mind was trying to tell him.

"Look at what you did to my pristine custom uniform, now it's all wrinkled. The top alone cost me 5,000 Lien! That's probably more then your parents make in a month." Cardin was biting his lips trying to control his anger.

"Here let me try and get rid of the wrinkles." Velvet trying to ease the situation as she tried to patted down the wrinkles on Eric. As she reached out her hands to pat the clothing down, Eric violently slapped her hands away.

"Don't you even touch me you faunus scum! You'll ruin my cl-" Eric's face met Cardin's clenched fist as he delivered a classic hooked punch. For a moment Eric felt his vision blur and time seeming to stop until it blackened out as his body dropped to the ground.

"Cardin!"

"What!? He had a very punchable face." The assaulter confessed to Velvet who didn't say he was wrong.

Before Velvet could reprimand Cardin for his behavior the commotion buzzed the attention of hall monitors. Velvet quickly grabbed Cardin's sleeve and ran towards the dorm. When the hall authorities finally came all they saw was Eric unconscious on the ground dreaming on how his day should have ended if he had his way.

After a few minutes of briskly running the two perpetrators finally caught their breath outside the perimeter of the dorms. Velvet's face was flushed as she took small breaths trying her best not to hyperventilate. She hadn't felt this excited in...ever. Cardin on the other hand was perfectly fine aside his bruised fist. He imagined he got the smug bastard pretty good.

"Is your fist okay? Velvet eying the bruise on Cardin's hands. He quickly hid it away in his back.

"It'll live." After watching Velvet finally stabilizing her breathing Cardin pointed his fingers on another matter. "You want to let go?"

Velvet realized in the heat of the moment was that she was still tugging on Cardin's sleeves to her embarrassment. With Cardin's gesture she quickly released away from him and patted her clothes straight.

"Well if you aren't too shaken up I'll still take you to the cafe you wanted to go to." Cardin said heading towards the dorm facility. "Oh and by the way, your anxious face is pretty cute." He said with a sly grin entering into the building. Soon Velvet's cheeks grew red in bitter embarrassment .

"Shut up!"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the dorm room right before Ren and Nora were leaving. Ren carried with him a simple backpack. Nora on the other hand was carrying a stroller bag, her trusty weapon, and what appeared to be a rubber chicken in which no one would bother to ask why. At this point anything Nora does has a reason even it seems there isn't one.

"Ooooo I hope you guys will be okay with out us." Nora said giving Jaune and then Pyrrha an affectionate hug.

"I'll see you both back at the end of Sunday. Hopefully I'll still be in one piece at the end of all this." Ren said endearingly. When Jaune wasn't looking as he was still distracted by Nora's antics Ren leaned towards Pyrrha " Try not to attack our leader while we are gone."

"I would never!" Pyrrha whispered back as her face was a shade of rose red from Ren's words. She then paused for a second in consideration. "Maybe."

Ren just smiled as he went to his de facto leader and patted him in the shoulder hoping he too would survive the weekend. After a few minutes of calming Nora down they finally left running to the train station as they realized they were late. All there was left in team JNPR room was Pyrrha and Jaune alone and unattended.

"I hope those two will be okay." Jaune said in concern.

"They're both strong fighters, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Trusting Pyrrha's words Jaune believed it was time for him to start his training.

"Pyrrha I'm going change so if you don't mind."

"O-Oh. Sorry." Pyrrha turned around as they always do when they had to get ready and stared at the wall as Jaune undressed. When Jaune realized Pyrrha had fully turned around he quickly grabbed his pair of jeans from his drawer and started unbuttoning. Jaune, for the most part, was able to change fairly quickly and before Pyrrha could have the thought of peeking he was finished.

"Alright I'm done, you can turn back now."

Pyrrha turned and saw Jaune dressed in his casual attire. He wore his black hoodie under his usual chest-plate along with his tattered blue jeans. On one arm was a wooden sword and on his other was a wooden shield substituting his Crocea Mors as all hunter-in-training weapons are locked in the student's weapon lockers and can only be used during the appropriate classes.

"Alright my turn." Pyrrha soon started unbuttoning her black jacket which alerted Jaune.

"H-hold up Pyrrha let me leave the room first." Jaune said attempting to leave.

"Jaune just turn around." Said Pyrrha in such a commanding tone that Jaune couldn't go against. He quickly turned his back just as he did to her.

Pyrrha starting undressing the layer of clothing of her school uniform. She found it a bit excessive for a uniform to have so many articles of clothing to go through. She finally was able to strip down to her undergarments and halted as she examined herself. Pyrrha's slender yet well toned body complimented the lacy dark brown garments she wore. Her hair was undone freely falling over her shoulder as her voluptuous curves , especially at the chest, were mostly bare aside from the few pieces of thin clothing enveloping it . To any man who were to look at her now they would turn to hungry wolves. She wondered if she asked Jaune to turn around would he turn to one as well?

"Um Pyrrha is everything okay? You suddenly got quiet there." Jaune said not realizing that a turn of his head was very vulnerable Pyrrha.

"Oh I-Im sorry. I'm almost finished." She said finally realizing what she was doing. Her cheeks were red from shame. She quickly dressed in comfortable clothing from her usual battle attire. A simple brown top and pale red long skirt.

"You can turn around now." She spoke. Jaune turned around and his cheeks were flushed with red as well avoiding eye contact on his partner for a few seconds. Both felt tension inside their room but, neither wanted to acknowledge it.

"So how do I look?"

"Amazing. You look ready for a horror movie-fest." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to shiver slightly of the notion.

"I'll try." Pyrrha said weakly.

"Well I better be off, I'll grow lazy if I don't practice soon." Jaune said heading out the door. "Oh and Pyrrha."

"Yes?"

"Don't scream too lo- Oopmh" Jaune's face met with opposition, namely a feathery pillow, thrown with great accuracy by Pyrrha. Brushing off the attack he waved Pyrrha goodbye with a smile and headed towards the training hall. Pyrrha let a slight sigh watching him leave as she was having second thoughts on spending the rest of the night watching horror movies. Worse since Yang will be there. She hoped Velvet would be there too. "For cover. " She pragmatically thought.

"Maybe I'll just just surprise Jaune and help him practice." She spoke to herself. The thought was actually tempting but, she imagined the disappointed look in her leader's face when she couldn't go through a simple horror movie flick. Steeling her will she headed out of the door towards team RWBY's room across the hall. Hesitantly she knocked on the faded white door. Behind she can hear faint noises of a movie being played and chatter. Thinking they didn't hear her she knocked again. Finally someone slightly creaked door and to her chagrin it was Yang of all people who had her signature playful grin as a welcome.

"Sup hot stuff. Ready for some good ol fashion cheap thrills?" The blonde brawler said as she eyed Pyrrha from top to bottom.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pyrrha admitted.

"Great because the horror movies will be the least of your worries." Yang slowly opened the door. The horror movies were being played on a high definition flat screen television courtesy of Weiss. In a designated corner of the floor were a sizable stack of horror movies, bags of various snacks, and unopened cans of sodas. However the red head huntress was more worried of the 4 gleaming eyes and the devious smiles plastered of team RWBY. Pyrrha felt as if that she no longer was a huntress but prey.

"You fell for our trap (sorta-ish)" Ruby said eyes still focused on Pyrrha as she nibbled on her chocolate chip cookie.

Sensing immediate danger Pyrrha instinctively started to back away from the room. "I think I'll go help with Jaune train after all."

"Oh is that so. Okay go but, just remember that when Jaune sees you not taking a break and coming back to help him he'll feel very disappointed for not following his instructions." Yang said non-nonchalantly with a fake frown.

"Are you trying to provoke me Yang?" Pyrrha insinuated.

"Am I?" Yang shot back as she gestured her arm to greet her back into the room .

"Will you stop bothering her geez." Weiss finally interrupted. "Pyrrha get inside so we can have some girl talk while we watch these god awful movies."

"Yeah so come join us." Blake added in offering her a spot to sit on her bed.

Pyrrha contemplated on the decision but, she knew she was with friends and had nothing to worry about. Sure a few occasional teasing and deflecting personal questions were expected but, at this point of her school life it was to be expected. Pyrrha looked at the four anticipating girls and decided that she'll humor them and enjoy their company as Jaune instructed her to do so. In her head she thought how the night would end up: being jittery from the nightmare fueled movies, enduring the teases, and maybe confessing one or two things here and there. Pyrrha believed this was the social norm of a teenage girl's life after all. If she was lucky maybe she'll know more of team RWBY intimately where she can even use it against them. Pyrrha finally releasing herself of all doubts of what's to come as she courageously walked inside the room, the door closing behind her. They were just watching movies and talking after all. What can go wrong?

Everything went wrong that night indeed.

* * *

Next Chapter: Girl Talk (The second part )


End file.
